Quando o Universo Não Coopera
by Layla Fox
Summary: Minha imaginação fertil às 4 da matina, esse é o resultado, espero que gostem. Essa história é um conjunto de pequenas situações aleatórias que passaram pela minha cabeça ontem a narrativa do Lula Molusco (eu tentei ao máximo caracterizar o personagem), é melhor se acostumarem com Squandy nas minhas histórias, Translation cames soon, okay ? Byee


A / N : Esta vai ser uma narrativa (POV) do Lula Molusco, tentei ao máximo pegar as características do personagem, espero muito que você goste e desculpe se ficar comprida, eu me empolgo quando escrevo, hehe.

Aquele tinha tudo para ser um dia perfeito, há algum tempo eu venho tendo constante convivência com Sandy Bochechas, a esquila da terra, amiga do Bob Esponja, cientista, etc e tal, e descobri que temos muito em comum, nós dois somos irritados pelo Bob Esponja por exemplo, nós dois temos cultura, e ela tem uma visão interessante do mundo ao redor, as horas que passamos juntos são sempre bem extrovertidas, mas sempre com alguma companhia 'extra' ao redor, mas dessa vez não, eu cuidei pessoalmente para que passemos um belo dia cultural, maduro e astuto.

- Onde foi mesmo que eu deixei aquela lista ? Oh, aqui está você, vamos ver se está em ordem, primeiro, vamos à Biblioteca Pública onde discutiremos sobre poesias de Willian Peixoso, depois vamos ao Barco na Garrafa, o restaurante mais chique da cidade. Para descontrair depois do almoço, veremos a orquestra sinfônica da Fenda do Bikini, depois, um passeio de trenó pelas colinas de neve, e por fim, mas não menos importante, a grande inauguração do drive-thru com cinema ao ar livre, onde eu fecharei o dia com chave de ouro, pedindo Sandy em namoro com essa aliança de prata, ah esse dia vai ser inesquecível - depois de dizer isso, me toquei que estava contando a preparação do meu dia para o açucareiro.

Eu guardei a lista de afazeres e a caixinha com a aliança no bolso, ajeitei minha gravata borboleta no pescoço e olhei para o relógio, puxa vida ! Já eram quase 8 horas, rapidamente entrei no carro e dirigi até a cúpula da árvore de Sandy. Chegando lá, toquei a campainha, momentos depois Sandy desceu, ela usava uma camiseta curta e um pouco larga de cor verde e calça jeans, casual e elegante.

- Bom dia, Lula Molusco - ela me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Sandy - respondi - pronta para ir ?

- Claro, aonde vamos ?

- É surpresa, hoje não ficaremos sem lugar para ir ou sem o que falar - entramos no barco.

- É algum evento social ?

- Bem, não... Eu não diria evento, nem social, por quê ? Você queria ir em algum evento social ? - quase deixei escapar um soluço, eu deveria ter checado se haveria algum evento para leva-la !

- Não, não é isso - ela deu uma risadinha e apontou para minha gravata - é que você com essa gravata toda pomposa, parece que vai à algum evento.

- Não, só coloquei para ficar elegante - uma sensação de alívio tomou conta de mim.

- Pois então por quê não tira ? Deve estar apertada, além disso está quente, ela só deve estar esquentando seu pescoço ou até penicando - ela acertou em cheio.

- Você não se importa ?

- Claro que não seu bobo, é só um encontro, você não precisa se importar em parecer elegante comigo, não senhor, eu acho que, em primeiro lugar, se deve sentir confortável com as roupas, não usar algo que incomode só para impressionar ou por moda.

- Puxa, acho que tem razão...

- Deixa que eu te ajudo - senti as bochechas esquentarem quando Sandy afrouxou o nó da gravata e tirou-a do meu pescoço, mas agora estava me sentindo bem mais confortável.

- Obrigado, nem tinha percebido que estava tão apertada.

- Não há de que, posso colocar aqui, depois você pega ? - ela apontou para o porta luvas, eu assenti.

Demoramos algum tempo até chegar à biblioteca, que ficava do outro lado da cidade, eu estacionei o barco e nós descemos.

- Chegamos, primeira parada do encontro, a Biblioteca Pública da Fenda do Bikini.

- Ãahn, Lula Molusco... - ela apontou para a porta da biblioteca onde havia uma placa... "Em reforma", era o fim da picada.

- Essa não, aqui tem ótimos livros de poesia e suspense, eu já tinha até pensado nuns exemplares para te mostrar ! - eu bati na placa, derrubando-a - Reforma idiota !

- Acalme-se Lula Molusco - Sandy me agarrou o braço e me puxou para trás - não viemos aqui para esquentar a cabeça, tenho certeza que acharemos alguma coisa legal para fazer.

- Por exemplo ?

- Eer... o parquinho ! - ela apontou para um mini playground vazio.

- Eu não te chamei para sair para ficarmos brincando de gangorra - amarrei a cara, eu não poderia adiantar qualquer atividade ou ficaríamos sem o que fazer no meio da tarde.

- Não me incomodo de balançar um pouco, me lembra quando era criança no Texas, que minha mãe me levava no parque perto de casa, ora vamos lá Lula Molusco, não temos nada à perder - ela realmente não parecia se importar em brincar num parquinho de criança.

- Se você quer mesmo, vamos lá - Sandy pegou meu braço e me puxou até o parquinho.

Chegando lá sentou-se num balanço, eu fui logo atrás e a fiquei empurrando, ela ia e voltava, gargalhando como uma garotinha de 7 anos, mas eu até que gostei.

- Mais alto Lula Molusco, mais alto ! - ela dizia, eu a empurrei mais umas vezes e sentei no balanço ao lado, logo após isso, ela parou o balanço com os pés, foi para trás de mim e começou a me empurrar, exatamente como eu fiz com ela.

- Você não precisa me empurrar.

- Mas eu quero.

- Isso até que é divertido - eu disse enquanto o balanço subia. Pouco depois, Sandy se cansou de empurrar e eu parei o balanço - o que quer fazer agora ?

- Vamos no escorrega - ela pegou minha mão e me levou até o escorregador - senta aqui atrás de mim.

Eu me sentei logo atrás dela na beirada do escorregador, quando descemos, eu a segurei pela cintura e ela se inclinou para trás, o escorrega era até alto, e nós descemos nele como se fosse um toboggan, pareciamos duas crianças, mas era divertido. No fim do escorregador, ambos caimos na areia, ela na frente e eu atrás, abraçando-a, ela se virou e me disse :

- Quer ir de novo ?

- Por quê não ? - eu sorri para ela e nós corremos para escorregar de novo, e de novo, e de novo, a hora passou voando, quando nos demos conta, já era quase hora do almoço. Tiramos a areia do corpo, entramos no barco e eu dirigi até o restaurante chique enquanto ela me contava suas histórias de quando era criança no Texas. Chegamos, eu fiz questão de abrir a porta do barco para ela.

- Que formalidade, Senhor Tentáculos - ela soltou um risinho.

- Claro, Senhorita Bochechas - não pude deixar de rir também, por algum motivo a frase era engraçada, de fato.

Entramos no restaurante e o atendente perguntou se tínhamos reserva, eu lhe disse que não, mas como era dia de semana, eles provavelmente teriam uma mesa vaga, eu quase levei um ponta pé por aquilo, o atendente disse que para entrar, apenas com mesa reservada uma semana antes, eu fiquei com raiva e derrubei os cardápios da mão dele, desse modo ele ameaçou chamar a segurança, mas Sandy se intrometeu no meio e me puxou para fora, dizendo que não valia a pena brigar por aquilo. Entramos no barco, eu já soltava fogo pelas ventas.

- Lula Molusco, acalme-se ! - ela passou a mão em torno do meu rosto, me fazendo olhar para ela - não vale a pena se aborrecer por isso, é só um restaurante.

- Eu sou um asno ! - soquei o volante - deveria ter feito as reservas, como pude pensar que teria vaga no restaurante mais chique da cidade ?

- Não fique assim Lula Molusco - disse Sandy - podemos comer no Siri Cascudo.

- Acho que não tenho outra escolha, certo ? - ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas sem deixar de sorrir, eu não conseguia acreditar que ela não via problema em almoçar num restaurante fast-food de quinta como o Siri Cascudo - certo, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Quando chegamos, fiz questão de dar o braço à Sandy, ela aceitou, nós entramos, sentamos e eu esperei que Bob Esponja viesse gritar ao mundo que Sandy e eu estávamos tendo um encontro romântico, mas ele não veio, ao invés dele, veio Sr. Sirigueijo.

- Lula Molusco, por que diabos você me pede o dia de folga para vir almoçar aqui ? - disse o carangueijo, ele aparentemente não notou Sandy ao meu lado.

- Não tive outra escolha, e falando em diabos, onde está a aberração amarela que você chama de Mestre-Cuca ?

- Ele também não veio trabalhar, pegou espuma.

- Coitado - disse Sandy.

- Então quem vai cozinhar o 'infarte no pão' mais conhecido por Hambúrguer de Siri ? - Sr. Sirigueijo não achou graça em ter seu lanche insultado.

- Eu liguei para o serviço de restaurante e pedi um cozinheiro de aluguel, mas o cara só sabe fazer macarronada.

- Essa não - eu cobri o rosto pensando em Sandy, eu a tirei de casa prometendo um dia inesquecível para faze-la comer macarronada de quinta num restaurante de quinta.

- Eu amo macarronada ! - Sandy disse lambendo os beiços, eu rapidamente olhei para ela.

- Como é que é ? - eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Quando eu era pequena, todos os domingos minha família se reunia para comer uma boa macarronada com almôndegas, Sr. Sirigueijo, o chef sabe fazer almôndegas ?

- Claro. E se quiser trazemos duas porções num prato só - ele se inclinou perto de mim - assim eu gasto menos pratos.

- Feito - disse Sandy, Sr. Sirigueijo foi-se para a cozinha, eu olhei para ela, ainda em choque.

- C-como ? Por que ? Quando ? Onde ? - eu gaguejei.

- Não se preocupe Lula Molusco, eu garanto que você vai gostar - ela piscou para mim e ambos esperamos o prato chegar.

Sr. Sirigueijo veio trazendo consigo um prato grande cheio de macarrão e umas bolinhas de carne por cima, deveriam ser as tais almôndegas. Sandy pegou um garfo, cortou a almôndega e estendeu-a na minha frente.

- Abre a boca e feche os olhos.

- Sandy, eu...

- Faça ! - eu fiz, bem devagar eu mordi o que estava no garfo dela e mastiguei, era bom, uma carne bem mais leve que a do Hambúrguer de Siri, bem temperada e sem condimentos.

- O quê achou ? - ela perguntou, ansiosa por uma resposta.

- É bom, muito bom - eu disse, olhando para ela - o que é isso ?

- Uma bolota de carne moída, mas se você gostou desse, tem que experimentar o macarrão - ela enrolou um pouco no mesmo garfo e estendeu-me, dessa vez, eu mordi mais rápido.

- Que delícia, é mesmo muito bom.

- Agora, os dois juntos - ela cortou a almôndega, pegou o macarrão e me deu na boca com cuidado para não cair. Era melhor ainda com os dois juntos, ela riu da minha cara e começamos a comer.

Eu ofereci meu garfo limpo à Sandy mas ela recusou, disse que não se importava, então eu enrolei o macarrão e a almôndega no meu garfo e dei a ela na boca como ela fez comigo, eu ri enquanto ela tentava comer o macarrão pendurado.

- Está suja - eu disse à Sandy.

- Onde ? - eu passei o dedo no queixo dela e tirei um pouco do molho do macarrão, ela corou ao meu toque.

- Pronto... - ela sorriu para mim e continuamos a comer, cada um com seu garfo.

Já estavamos no final do prato quando acidentalmente pegamos o mesmo fio de macarrão, só percebi quando tinha um 'ponte' entre nossos rostos, parecia cena de filme, eu me aproximei dela comendo o macarrão, mas quando estava a 5 centímetros de sua boca, o macarrão quebra, coramos ao perceber o que estava para acontecer.

Depois que paguei a conta, nós fomos à pé para o anfiteatro onde aconteceria o concerto da banda sinfônica, mas quando chegamos lá, demos de cara com um formal aviso de adiamento do concerto, eu tive vontade de arrancar o aviso da parede, mas Sandy me convenceu a ir embora, ao invés do concerto, ficamos caminhando pelas ruas discutindo sobre as bandas Country da cidade de Sandy, tomamos um sorvete e voltamos para pegar o barco no estacionamento do Siri Cascudo, saimos de lá e fomos para as Colinas de Neve.

Chegamos mais rápido do que o esperado, do estacionamento já dava para ver as colinas completamente brancas pela neve, estava frio, então emprestei à Sandy um casaco meu que estava do banco de trás do barco, serviu perfeitamente.

- Você gosta de trenó ? - perguntei à ela.

- Muito, não me diga que...

- Exatamente - disse - vamos alugar o melhor trenó e descer da colina mais alta que tiver aqui - ela me olhou empolgada.

Subimos a colina do estacionamento até a área de comércio, eu pedi para alugar um trenó.

- Sinto muitos, mas as colinas estão interditadas.

- Estão o quê ?! - eu aumentei o tom sem querer.

- A neve está derretendo com a chegada do verão, e não é seguro descer de trenó enquanto as temperaturas não baixarem.

Fui, pela quarta vez, arrastado por Sandy para não fazer um escândalo.

- Hey Lula Molusco, nós demos um jeito antes, podemos achar algo bacana para fazer aqui também.

- Tipo o que ? Olhar a neve derreter ou, ver a grama crescer ou apostar quem come mais neve... - fui atingido por uma bola de neve, enquanto falava, nem percebi que Sandy tinha recuado e estava preparando bolas de neve para me acertar - o que acha que está fazendo ?

- Te desfiando para um duelo de bolas de neve ora ! - ela me olhou com um sorriso desafiador.

- Um minuto para montar o forte ?

- Valendo ! - ela disse e nós dois caímos na neve, uns 2 metros de distância um do outro, montando o forte e preparando a munição, um minuto depois, era cada um por si e Netuno por todos, bolas de neve voavam para todos os lados, pessoas que passavam perto eram atingidas por bolas perdidas, só paramos pela 'Trégua do Chocolate Quente'.

- Dois chocolates quentes por favor - eu disse ao atendente do quiosque.

- Eu estava quase ganhando de você - disse Sandy, me cutucando o braço.

- Nada disso, eu derrubei metade do seu forte - eu disse à ela.

- Mas eu acertei mais bolas de neve na sua cara - nós dois caímos na gargalhada, nesse instante um casal de peixes sentou ao nosso lado no balcão do quiosque.

- Que bonito casal de namorados nós temos aqui - disse a mulher e o marido assentiu, eu olhei para Sandy e ela me olhou com um meio sorriso, depois ambos olhamos para eles sem dizer uma palavra.

- Vocês não são namorados ? - nós dois movimentamos a cabeça negativamente - oh puxa, me desculpem, é que vocês estavam aí juntinhos rindo, daí nós pensamos...

- Não há problema - eu disse à mulher.

- Vocês fazem um belo casal - disse o homem - parecem se entender bem, poderiam enganar qualquer um.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem rapidamente, o casal se abraçou e se beijou, Sandy me olhou, também com o rosto corado.

- Eu me lembro quando éramos jovens como vocês - continuou a mulher - íamos a todo tipo de lugar escondidos pois nossos pais não queriam nosso namoro, ah, bons tempos aqueles.

- Sim - continuou o homem - mas insistimos tanto que um dia eles não tiveram escolha se não deixar.

- Depois de uns sete ou nove meses nos casamos - disse a mulher - e estamos juntos até hoje, semana que vem fazemos 15 anos de casados.

- Puxa, parabéns - disse Sandy - que dure ainda muito mais.

- É - eu concordei - quando eu me casar, quero que dure muito também.

- Sabe qual o segredo para o casamento durar tanto ? - disse a mulher.

- Qual ? - Sandy perguntou.

- Nós não namoramos inicialmente para casar - disse o homem.

- Ah não ? - eu disse.

- Nós casamos para namorar para sempre - disse a mulher, beijando seu marido em seguida. Sandy e eu nos olhamos.

- Que história bonita - disse Sandy, acanhada.

- É mesmo, nós nem imaginávamos que um dia acabaria em casamento - disse o homem - nós fomos namorando, namorando, namorando, e quando vimos já queríamos passar o resto da vida juntos.

- Pensem nisso vocês dois, quem sabe um dia não aconteça o mesmo - disse a mulher, eu achava que meu rosto não poderia ficar mais vermelho. Depois disso, os dois se despediram e foram embora, Sandy e eu decidimos ignorar os comentários deles sobre 'nós'.

Já estava para escurecer quando entramos no carro, depois da conversa com o casal, nenhum de nós falou uma só palvras, e assim foi até chegarmos drive-thru/cinema, mas quando eu ia pagar a entrada, se ouve um estouro ao longe e todas as luzes da Fenda do Bikini se apagaram, o homem acabou me devolvendo o dinheiro ali mesmo pois sem energia não teria como passar o filme, àquela altura do campeonato, eu já nem me surpreendia.

- Então - disse à Sandy - o que quer fazer agora ?

- Eu não sei - ela respondeu olhando pela janela - sem energia não há muitas opções, a não ser que você queira observar as estrelas.

- Claro, por quê não ? - eu respondi, tentando parecer animado, mas o dia foi um fracasso total, não teria como mudar agora.

Eu dirigi até minha casa, já que no último andar se tinha uma boa vista do céu, estacionei em frente de casa pois quando Sandy quisesse, eu a levaria para casa. Nós entramos e fomos direto para o último andar, lá tinha um pequenos gramado onde poderíamos nos deitar. Sandy olhou para cima.

- Que vista linda - ela estava maravilhada, o céu estava cheio de estrelas.

- Hm - eu respondi, sem muita animação.

- O que foi Lula Molusco ?

- Deu tudo errado, Sandy.

- Tudo errado o quê ? - ela perguntou olhando para mim, parecia preocupada.

- O nosso dia, tudo o que eu planejei, o universo deu um jeito de estragar, desculpe.

- Do que está falando ? Eu me diverti muito !

- Fala sério ?

- Sim - ela me disse, sorrindo - você me levou para a biblioteca, estava em reforma, mas eu adorei ficar no parquinho, depois fomos para o Navio numa Garrafa, não nos deixaram entrar e em compensação eu matei a saudades da velha macarronada da minha mãe no Siri Cascudo, depois fizemos um agradável passeio na Fenda do Bikini e tivemos uma divertida guerra de bola de neve, agora estamos aqui no seu terraço observando estrelas, eu não poderia querer um dia melhor.

- É, pode até ser, mas tem uma coisa que eu queria fazer no cinema, eu tinha planejado e no fim não consegui.

- O que você queria Lula Molusco ?

- Queria... te perguntar uma coisa.

- Pois pergunte agora - Sandy me olhava carinhosamente, estávamos cara-a-cara, eu hesitei um pouco mas peguei a caixinha.

- Eu queria te perguntar... - travei, não conseguia escolher as palavras certas, mas quando abri a caixa e a aliança brilhou à luz das estrelas, tudo fluiu de mim - Sandy, você quer namorar comigo ?

Ela me olhou, em seguida deu um grande sorriso e ficou corada.

- Lula Molusco... - eu peguei sua mão e coloquei o anel, serviu perfeitamente - é claro que SIM !

Sandy me abraçou com força e eu retribuí, depois eu quebrei o abraço, olhamos nos olhos um do outro, não dava mais para esperar, eu a puxei para mais perto e a beijei na boca, senti uma sensação de calor subir pela espinha e se espalhar por todo o corpo, não dá para explicar mas foi incrível, eu nunca tinha me sentido assim ao beijar outras garotas no passado, com Sandy, com certeza era diferente.

Mantivemos o beijo por cerca de dois minutos, nos separamos ofegantes, Sandy me abraçou de novo, e ficamos ali por algum tempo até começar a esfriar, entramos e, bem, digamos apenas que eu poderia ter guardado o barco.

A / N : É, eu consegui, (agora são 04:01 da manhã, só para você saber), não gostei muito do final, acho que poderia ter sido melhor, também não gostei muito da minha narrativa como Lula Molusco, eu definitivamente o transformei num OC, uma histórinha que surgiu pouco a pouco na minha cabecinha desocupada, a próxima eu penso em fazer POV da Sandy, espero que gostem okay ? Tradução sai em breve ;)


End file.
